The present invention relates generally to a bracket assembly, and in particular, to an improved mounting bracket assembly for installing an outlet box, such as an electrical outlet box, in a wall or panel.
In modern society, walls typically are provided with electrical outlets, data and communication lines and other utility devices such as electrical switches. Similarly, moveable panel systems, which are commonly used to divide large, open office space into separate work spaces, also typically provide access to electricity through outlets, and to data and communication lines which can be routed internally therein. For example, Herman Miller, Inc., the assignee of the present application, manufacturers and sells three such work space management systems: the ACTION OFFICES.RTM. system, the ETHOSPACE.RTM. system and the Q SYSTEM.TM. system.
Typically, electrical outlets, data and communication lines, switches and the like are mounted in an outlet box, sometimes referred to as an electrical box or a junction box. The outlet box, in turn, is often supported by a mounting bracket, which is positioned internally in the wall or panel and is secured therein to an internal frame member, stud or like support. Typically, the outlet box is mounted to the bracket with mechanical screw-type fasteners, which can be difficult to access. The mounting bracket provides support for the outlet box and allows the box to be spaced apart from the frame member. Alternatively, the box can be supported by brackets engaging only the outermost wallboard, or other surface sheet material, or can be mounted directly to the frame member. Typically, an opening is provided in the wallboard, or other material, so as to expose the outlet box to the user.
In panel systems, the frame members typically extend along the ends of the panel and are used to connect adjacent panels as well as support various shelving configurations, overheads and the like. Therefore, outlet boxes mounted directly to the frame members can interfere with the installation of the various accessories or can be difficult to access when two panels are attached to one another in a perpendicular arrangement.
When using a mounting bracket to support an outlet box within a wall or panel, the box typically is fastened to the bracket prior to the installation of the wallboard or other sheet material. Often, however, it is desirable to make panels retrofittable, wherein the panel may not initially be provided with electrical power, data or communication lines at the user's request, but wherein it is later desired to install outlets and the like. Typically, in such a situation, the outlet box can only be secured directly to a frame member, or to the wall board itself through use of brackets and the like, since it is generally not possible to mount a bracket inside the panel due to its enclosed configuration. Moreover, the installation of many outlet boxes requires access to fasteners located outside the outlet box, but inside the panel, so as to make retrofit installation nearly impossible.
In addition, outlet boxes typically are secured to the frame or brackets with various mechanical fasteners, which can be difficult to access and/or install. Fasteners such as screws, bendable tabs and the like can be difficult to orient or to initiate the threading thereof, require extensive human manipulation and can be time consuming to install, both in the manufacturing facility and in the field.